


Hannibal's dinner

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal makes dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal's dinner

Dinner! I want to make dinner. I am hungry.


End file.
